tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Titania Versace
Titania Versace (born 1984), sometimes called Tania, is a minor character in The IT Files. A graduate of the University of California Los Angeles, Titania travels the world working with medical technology. Titania is a former child genius and was the co-inventor of the Siren before her relationship with Erika Stone soured. Biography Titania was born in Vermillion, South Dakota, the daughter of an English professor at the University of South Dakota and a Puerto Rican student. While Titania's mother wasn't one of her father's students it did cause a minor scandal, though he managed to overcome it and gain tenure. Titania herself was taught advanced concepts at a young age and soon ended up the unwilling poster child for notions such as listening to classical music as a child making a person smarter. Despite a general rejection of the classics that her father in particular exposed her to Tania was a child prodigy managing to skip two grades and eventually graduate high school at the age of sixteen. Though Titania didn't like all the lessons her father had given her she did find inspiration in Leonardo DaVinci, admiring his multiple areas of expertise and aspiring to live the same way. Managing to earn a scholarship to the University of California Los Angeles, Titania moved out to LA and mostly kept to herself. While forced to have a roommate in her dorm room Tania stuck with students about her own age. While Titania's field became bio-engineering she continued to dabble, even dreaming up various machines to do seemingly the impossible. It was during her third year that Titania met Erika Stone, her newest roommate. Erika encouraged Titania to start work on the Siren, a device that could induce stasis through sound. Erika's brains, beauty and general fun spirit slowly drew Titania in, the young woman eventually falling in love with her roommate. Erika was however in a relationship with Gwen Welch, and Titania was also jealous of Erika possibly being smarter than her. The conflicting emotions made Titania snap, but Erika used Transmoxide to try and get Titania under control. The drug worked for a time but eventually the hypnosis wore off and Titania destroyed the Siren prototype, keeping all the notes for herself. Titania then proceeded to finish her fourth year online. After earning her Bachelor's Degree in Bio-Engineering in 2004 Titania got into the medical technology field while studying for her Master's. By 2008 Titania had managed to earn her Ph.D. Titania's job sees her traveling the world quite a bit, so little has been heard of her domestically in some time. Gwenneth Rhydderch is a known associate of Titania's. Personal Information * Current Age: 25 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 121 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Unknown * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Friends * Gwenneth Rhydderch * Erika Stone (Formerly) Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's School Days Trivia * Titania is based on actress Aubrey Plaza. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files